Supernatural
by Brunette Dream
Summary: Mal has never believed in ghosts, never. But when familiar faces start re-walking the streets of San Francisco, what will hold for the SFPD when the murderer's come back for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**This is extreme supernatural. I'd love it if this actually happened though! We'd get to see all the old faces... Sadly, CoD is real life, no ghosts, demons, witches, spirits or zombies (Apart from that Halloween case) will ever come up. *Sigh* Such a shame... Anyhoo, tada! **

* * *

Ghosts are works of imagination, zombies are stories and witches are for Halloween. At least that's how Mal saw it. So when his girlfriend, and amazing partner, Natara brought up the discussion, he scoffed slightly  
"Nice joke, Nat."  
"It wasn't a joke." She looked at him fairly confused and hurt "They're real."  
"Sure they are." He said, then he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and muttered "Happy one year anniversary." He smiled at her, he used to hate all of that keeping track, and he never used to do it with Sandra, but with Natara, it just felt... Right.  
"Happy on year anniversary." She kissed him "So, we still on for tonight?" She smiled at him  
"Yeah, I'll pick you up at six."

Mal picked her up at six, and they went to her favourite restaurant, much to her delight, and it wasn't much if a surprise that she brought up the subject of him not believing in anything supernatural.  
"So you seriously don't believe in vampires?" Natara grinned slightly, her finger traced the rim of her wine glass. Mal knew she looked as beautiful as ever, and found it somewhat hard to believe that they had been together a year now.  
"Nope." He shook his head "They're not real."  
"What about zombies?" She asked  
"Not real, unless if you count kids in the morning." He smirked slightly  
"Ghosts?" She raised an eyebrow "C'mon, you've got to at least believe in ghosts."  
"Sorry, but they're not real." He simply said, and little did he know, he would come to take back his words.

The next day Natara was walking down the street, on her way back to work after her lunch break. She kept her focus mainly in front of her, when she ran into someone. A familiar face. She was extremly confused, as she didn't see the person until the collision.  
"Sorry, was I in the way? "The woman she ran into smiled at her  
"I know you..." Nat said, backing away slightly. This person's face was familiar, but she knew she hadn't seen this person in at least a year  
"Of course you know me! Who wouldn't? I'm a famous news reporter." The woman grinned.  
"No." She muttered "I've talked to you before."  
"Really? I don't really talk to the fans..." The woman smiled again, and that made Natara slightly uneasy and her eyes widened when she realized who it was  
"Your Tasha. Tasha King."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I had a snow day yesterday, so yay! More writing :) I would be reading but, I have finished The Titan's Curse, and I haven't got The Battle of The Labyrinth yet, very annoying -.- Anyhoo, enjoy the story/chapter that is made from procrastinating homework :D**

* * *

Natara ran back to the station, trying to compress the conversation she just had. Tasha King died, about two years ago, yet she just had a conversation with her. She knew she saw what she saw, her imagination wasn't that strong, right? She ran though the front doors, and the few people there turned to look at her, in total, there was about six or seven there in the bullpen. Luckily, Mal was there and he walked over to her  
"What happened? You look like you just saw a ghost." He smirked slightly, his hands on her shoulders, she was out of breath and pale. Everyone else stopped paying attention and got back to what they were doing  
"I did. I saw a ghost." She tried to fix her probably messed up hair "T-Tasha, Tasha King." Mal's gaze hardened, even though it happened a while ago, that subject what still something he refused to talk about  
"Is this because of what I said yesterday? Because if it is, it's a horrible joke." He took his hands off her shoulders  
"I'm not kidding. Why would I joke about this? Out of everyone I know, I thought at least you would believe me!" She stormed off in a huff, and Mal just sighed, unsure of what to do or say, how could he lie directly to her and say he believed in something that obviously wasn't real?

The rest of that day was spent doing paperwork, as much as Mal hated to admit it, he kind of wanted people to start killing others, just so he'd have something interesting to do, not that he'd ever admit it. Occasionally while he was working, he looked over to Natara, who whenever saw him looking at her, shot a glare, as if to say 'Non-believer'. He sighed, and got back on with his paperwork, which seemed more and more tasking the more pages he turned and filled out.

Five o'clock couldn't have come sooner, yet he still couldn't go for another hour because of the uncompleted work. After what seemed like hours in hell, he finally got into his car, and drove back to his apartment. As he was entering his apartment building, his phone rang, and he answered it, seeing Blaise's caller ID. He put his phone up to his ear, not really in the mood to talk.  
"What do you want?" He said flatly, as he started climbing up the stairs, he hated being on a really high up floor.  
"Well, hello to you to." She said sarcastically "Have you and Nat had a fight?"  
"Yeah, wait, no, I mean..." He sighed "I don't know." He explained to her what happened, "And now, she hates me." He opened the door, and walked inside. His apartment was oddly cold.  
"Yeah, I could kinda tell, she told me her side. Anyway, good luck with all that drama." Even though they were on the phone, he could tell that she was silently mocking him, she knew most of all how much he hated drama.  
"Gee, thanks." He muttered "See you tomorrow."  
"Have fun dealing with Nat." She teased and he could hear the sound of her laughing  
"Oh, piss off." He hung up, really not in the mood.

He sat down on his couch, and turned on the TV. A few minutes after, he heard the sound of heels against the wooden floor. He sat up straight, looking over at where his closest gun was, just in case.  
"Oh Malachi..." That voice. He knew it straight away, how could he ever forget. He turned towards the voice, and just as he suspected, he was met with the blue eyes like his own "I thought me and your father taught you better than that."

* * *

**Again, the old 'person returning' thingy. Meh, I thought it was a good ending :3 Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got The Battle of The Labyrinth! :D And my bestie is reading The Lightening Thief so we can fangirl together, yay! I'm going to aim to update this every other day but I might get sudden inspiration some how and update all the time, I don't know... So yeah, R&R please! :D**

* * *

The woman sat beside Mal, she still looked exactly like how he remembered, not when she was ill, but before that. She looked youthful, as if she was no older than forty.  
"Mom...?" He could hardly comprehend what was going on, and if by the majority chance, this was a fake, someone would loose their arms.  
"So, I believe your having girl problems?" She smiled, while he still stared in awe. Was it really her? It sounded and looked exactly like her  
"I uh, think it'd be best to talk about what your doing here..." Mal was still uncertain, and his mother smiled slightly. He remembered when he was younger, and she was forever smiling, it was strange if she wasn't.  
"I think its best if we leave how I'm here for a while. Now, what about these girl problems?" She grinned and he groaned  
"I don't want to talk about it." He looked over at her "I'm not a teenager anymore."  
"But I didn't get to do this when you were younger Mal." His mother smiled at him again, and Mal realized just how much he had actually missed her. He explained while his mother sat there, listening, which was another thing he missed, having family around.  
"Well, I think you should apologize to her. She was right after all, and you didn't trust her."  
"But..." She almost glared at him as he started to object, he sighed "Fine. I'll say sorry."  
"Just like your father." She smirked "You both can easily be controlled by women." She stood up, and Mal stood too  
"Speaking of him, why isn't he here too?" He knew this was a fairly bad subject as his mother wasn't exactly fond of talking about Jacob  
"He's still in the underworld. Only some escaped." She smiled "I guess, your mom's still pretty badass."

Mal quickly went over to Natara's, luckily he had a key to her place, and she had a key to his. It didn't quite make sense why they weren't living together, but he just shrugged the thought off, neither of them wanted to move too fast and get broken up inside. She said the broken up bit, he would never say it because he knew it would somehow spread around, and that's the last thing he wanted. He opened the door and saw her one the phone. She glared at him when she saw him and carried on with her conversation  
"Yeah, okay." She nodded slightly "Call me back once you know more." She sounded like she was discussing business, something Mal didn't want to pry on. She hung up then turned to face him "What? Here to make fun of me and not believe me again?" She asked harshly  
"I'm sorry about what I said." He sighed "I believe you. There's something strange going on."  
"You changed your mind? Why? do you hate me being angry at you?" She raised an eyebrow  
"Yes, I hate it when your angry at me. But that's not the point. I believe you, I..." He sighed again, not really wanting to dive deeper into what he had just experience. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, and made the face she always does when she's trying to work something out. Her eyes widened  
"You do..." She muttered "You saw someone, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, but I'd prefer not to talk about it." He tried to keep a straight face, and not move too much, she could read him, actually anyone, like a book. She frowned, and walked closer to him  
"Your mom?" She asked  
"I hate that your so smart." He looked down at her, as she smiled slightly  
"But you still love me, right?"  
"Why would I stop?" He kissed her softly, happy their fight was over, but in the back of both their minds, they knew something worse was coming up. Something much more worse...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, mornings, why am I on my laptop at twenty to nine in the morning? Yeah, so if you can't tell, I'm really not a morning person. I feel too much of a zombie to do anything productive. I'm not a night person either... I guess I'm an afternoon person :D R&R please! And just for a little note, I imagine Natara being a bit smaller than Mal, not too much but just enough so when she's close to him, she has to look up at him if you get what I mean...**

* * *

A sense of happiness was with Mal as he walked into the bullpen with Natara. He saw Blaise raise an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Sorted it out?' He nodded in response and she smiled slightly, and walked off. That was something he liked about her, they could talk to each other without making a sound.  
"So, what do you think is actually going on?" Natara frowned, looking up at him, he could tell she was kind of freaked out about this, not that he could blame her, people you thought were dead coming back wasn't exactly a normal day.  
"Honestly? I have no clue." He knew this would be a dangerous game, and the cost of losing would probably be his life, he wasn't so sure how he knew, it just felt like that would be the grand ending of all this. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and saw Natara still seeming really uneasy "I'm sure it'll be fine though." As soon as he lied, he regretted it. She could see through any lie, any misjudgment.  
"You think so?" She asked, "Because I can tell when your lying."  
"Okay, so maybe not fine, but..." He sighed "You know what I mean." He was defeated by her, and she smirked slightly, knowing she had won, again.

* * *

It was a Saturday, so Mal and Natara had to stay a bit later, past the time when everyone else had already gone, apart from Kai and Amy, they always had later work times than everyone else. Unfair? Probably, but that's just how it worked. The SFPD was silent, it was half eerie, especially with ghosts walking around. Only Kai and Amy actually had things to do, Mal and Natara were just doing the usual things to waste time, such as, making paper planes, doodling and other things she would never admit she did. They were in the middle of a thumb wrestle, when they both heard it, a scream.

Unmistakably it was Amy, they both sat there for about a second in shock of hearing it then they both rushed down to the crime lab, and she opened the usually very stiff door, half with her arm and half with her foot. Any damage could easily be explained. What they saw then was Amy clearly upset and she was hugging Kai tightly, who himself seemed fairly spooked by what had happened.  
"I-I thought h-he, I..." She was unable to speak, still distraught over what had happened that caused her to scream.  
"Its okay." He tried, hugging her fairly awkwardly. He, like Mal and Natara, wasn't sure why Amy was so bothered.  
"Why don't you talk to Kai about what had happened while I make sure Amy's okay?" Natara suggested, and as much to Mal's dislike of Kai, he reluctantly agreed. She walked over to her, and he walked over to Mal. He seemed fairly shook up about what had happened.  
"So, what actually happened?" He asked, and Kai shook his head slightly  
"I'm not so sure, I was just on my computer playing ga- I mean, working, and Amy screamed for some reason. I turned around and saw this man next to her"  
"What man?" Mal interrupted, of course he wouldn't know why this mystery man bothered Amy, at least, who he thought it was.  
"Uh... Fairly short, glasses, short brown hair..." Kai tried to remember what this man looked like. "Anyway, the man said something about pasts coming back. Crazy, right?" It took seconds for him to piece the puzzle together, a man bothering Amy, who was dead and that Kai didn't know. The man was Eric Mills, the old forensic tech. And if he came back? Well, what's stopping other murders from coming back and getting their revenge?  
Nothing.

* * *

**It took me a day to write this ._. This should be getting more exciting now :o! Read and review please**


End file.
